A mapping service can provide (e.g., to a user via a user device) information associated with one or more mapping-related services. Such information can include, for example, driving directions associated with two or more locations, information that identifies a point of interest (e.g., as indicated or searched by the user), voice-guided navigational information, real-time traffic information, satellite imagery, street maps and/or views, route planning information, and/or the like.